


serendipity

by lovestorymv



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Piano, Short, Slice of Life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestorymv/pseuds/lovestorymv
Summary: soobin finds kai playing the piano.





	serendipity

the sound of melodious piano music filled the air and soobin couldn’t help himself. it was as if his feet moved of their own accord leading him into the small practice room on the 2nd floor.

he creeped in and shut the door softly, trying not to alert the player of his presence. soobin looked over and saw the tall hunched over frame of a boy with black silky hair, wearing a blue hoodie and sitting on the piano stool, playing the piano beautifully. 

his hands seemed to dance over the keys effortlessly as the room was filled with the beautiful harmonious sound of his playing. the notes seemed to dance in the air around soobin and he felt himself begin to sway along to the beat of the music as he closed his eyes and immersed himself fully in the soothing sound. 

the music built up to climax and soobin felt as if he was floating this boy was the next beethoven, surely. gradually the notes reduced in volume getting slower and softer before eventually tapering off and stopping all together. 

soobin exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding before he began clapping wildly, completely forgetting he had wanted to keep himself hidden from the talented stranger. 

the black haired boy jumped in shock and whirled round to face soobin, his eyes large with surprise. the boy was tall but not quite as tall as soobin, he had black curly hair that looked so soft and soobin felt the urge to cross the room and run his fingers gently through it. the boy had triple eyelids and soft chocolate eyes and a freckle on his neck as well as several others scattered across his face, they reminded soobin of stars. his lips were glossy and pink and he had a button nose _cute_ soobin thought to himself. 

he then realised he had probably been staring at the boy for longer than was socially acceptable and he began to stumble over his words in an attempt to apologise for frightening the boy. “u-uh i’m sorry i just- you were just- your playing was so good i couldn’t help but come in here to listen uh s-sorry for frightening you i didn’t mean to you’re just really really good at playing piano” soobin spluttered out in a rush whilst staring at the floor, too shy to meet the boys eyes. 

“it’s okay” the boy replied with a soft giggle and as soobin looked up he saw the boy’s face break into the most beautiful bright eye smile he had ever seen. the smile seemed to take over his whole face and his eyes shone, he was positively radiating and soobin felt his heartbeat quicken, _god this boy was adorable_ he thought. 

“thank you for liking my playing, i don’t think i’m all that great honestly…” the boy continued and soobin scrunched his face in disagreement. “not that great? are you kidding me you are were amazing! that’s the best piano performance i’ve ever heard, honestly” soobin exclaimed excitedly whilst waving his hands around for added effect. 

a delicate pink blush spread over the boy’s face as he shyly looked down “thank you so much” he said tapping his foot on the wooden floor. soobin’s brain short circuited as he thought of what to say next he didn’t want to leave yet. this boy was well… _cute and talented_. he wanted to at least get his name.

“u-uh i’m soobin by the way! choi soobin!” he said excitedly. the boy smiled his beautiful smile once again “kai, huening kai. nice to meet you soobin”. 

“huening kai.. cute name. how long have you been here? i haven’t seen you before” soobin asked.  


”i only joined this week.. i’m a complete newbie” kai replied.

soobin decided for once in his life to try and be bold. “oh? in that case.. w-why don’t we exchange numbers so i can uh help you around the building or something seeing as i’m your senior or even …” he trailed off “or even come and watch me playing again?” kai finished the end of his sentence. 

soobin fiddled with his fingers as he felt heat spread across his cheeks “yeah..” he said softly. kai grinned at him and handed over his phone so soobin could put his number into it and soobin did the same. 

_cutie senior choi soobin_ soobin typed into kai’s phone and saved the contact. they handed back each other’s phones and their hands brushed for a mere millisecond but it made soobin’s heart skip a beat.

“i should get going.. i have to go back to practice” soobin said with a sigh and he swore he saw kai’s face fall for a split second before he smiled his bright smile again and exclaimed “me too. i guess i’ll see you around soobin hyung, good luck with practice!” 

“see you around kai and you too” soobin said with as smile as he waved at the younger boy and slowly strolled out of the practice room, softly shutting the door behind him. 

he leaned against the wall and exhaled a shaky breath, placing a hand over his chest to try and still his beating heart.

he took his phone out of his pocket and checked his contacts, a new one called _cutie baby huening kai_ with a yellow chick emoji beside it immediately caught his eye and he couldn’t help but smile. 

he had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of kai in the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the recent T:Time. they’re so cute :(


End file.
